TK
TK is a mutant in ''Crash: Mind Over Mutant''. It first appears inside the ice prison frozen in a block of ice. Once it is freed, it performs a Michael Jackson-esque dance while hip-hop music plays. After TK "moonwalks" off of the screen, the cutscene ends, and then can be jacked. It is a projectile-based mutant and can move objects with its mind as his name implies (TK is short for TeleKinesis), as well as being able to create mental shockwaves. It is perhaps one the strangest mutants ever created, as it resembles a beaked bug-eyed grub or a featherless, legless bird inside a glass dome with skinny arms and legs, and it always seems to have static crackling around its glass dome. Its origins are unknown, but at first there was only one then they spread themselves all over the Wumpa Islands. A lot of them can be found in the Ratcicle Kingdom. When Crash or Coco are on a TK and either of them talk to the translator in Ratcicle Kingdom, she will say that a telekinetic chicken doesn't impress the man next to her (she, however, thinks that it is hot), and other locals have made references to birds of it, so there is a possibility that it could have a partial avian heritage. Powers *'Object Move:' This attack is used by a target to throw enemies & objects in different directions, by holding down the aim button and light attack button to lift the object/enemy, then moving the targeting reticule to aim where it willbe thrown and releasing the buttons. If the jump button is pressed the TK will repeatedly fire telekinetic orbs at the enemy. The special move meter is drained while an object is being lifted, and the levitation and trhowing on their own do not count towards combos. *'Telekinetic Blast:' While holding an enemy in telekinesis, pressing the heavy attack button will make the TK fire a large blast to launch the enemy backward, This attack also destroys any object in the near vicinity. *'Energy Strike' (heavy attack tap): This attack makes TK spring his arms forward and zap any enemy in front of them. *'Telekinetic Shock wave '(heavy attack charge): In this attack, TK jumps up and creates a shock wave. If two opposing TKs use this at about the same time, neither is hurt. *'Hover:' By jumping and holding the jump button makes TK fly for a short period of time, telekinetic orbs can be thrown by pressing the light attack button. Appearances The TK is first seen after he is freed from the Ice Prison, then he is later seen while heading to the desert where he is used to get to there. Gallery MOM TK.png Nina School Pack 1.png|Concept art of the room the TK appears in. Nina School Pack 3.png|Concept art of the TK (normal and under the NV's influence). Trivia *TK is the only titan that can fly for a short period of time. *If Crash is targeted by an enemy TK, there will be a blue glow above his head. es:TK hu:TK pt:TK pt-br:TK Category:Titans Category:Long range Titans Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant Category:Enemies Category:Mutants